phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown
" |image= Cliptastic Countdown logo.jpg |caption= The clip-show's logo |season=2 |broadcast=73 |production = 211 |writer=Scott Peterson |story=Jon Colton Barry |director= Dan Povenmire |us= October 16, 2009 http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/web/display/display_item.aspx?item=ph/htm/117696_0136.htm |xd= October 12, 2009 http://www.daemonstv.com/2009/09/04/fans-invited-to-vote-for-favorite-phineas-and-ferb-songs/ |international= December 1, 2009 (Disney Channel Portugal) |description= A video countdown program, voted on by fans of the show. }} Major Monogram and Heinz Doofenshmirtz host a viewer's choice top 10 musical countdown from season 1 of Phineas and Ferb, while Doofenshmirtz disguises his Musical-Video-Mind-Control-Inator as a Musical-Videoclip-Inator. Episode Summary The episode starts with Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram clapping at each other. Monogram greets Danville, Heinz then says says that they were taking break from their normal jobs and asks Monogram if his first name was Francis, to which Monogram said it was spelled with an "I". Monogram explains that they are here to show the viewers about voting for their favorite Phineas and Ferb music videos, by showing number 10 - Ready for the Bettys. Heinz argues with Monogram about kids wanting to listen to rock and roll, and laments Monogram trying to speak street and shows number 9 - Queen of Mars. Monogram introduces Cindy, one of the audience until Irving Du Bois pushes her out of the way and shouts "Phineas and Ferb rock! Woo!" and Doofenshmirtz wonders why Agent M is using a typewriter since most kids haven't seen it before and Monogram cuts their conversation to show number 8 - Ain't Got Rhythm. Doofenshmirtz introduced to the audience to his Music Video Clip-inator and explains when he was a child that his parents won't let him watch music videos. Monogram then cuts him off since they don't have time for an emotionally scarring back-story. Heinz tells him he should give him an emotionally scarring front-story, but it doesn't matter since he has a monster truck. Monogram was about to show number 7 until Doofenshmirtz cuts him off and runs over his foot - I Love You Mom. Doofenshmirtz laughs maniacally stating that his Music Video Clip-inator is actually a Music Video Mind Control-inator and quickly changes the subject to the audience that he's talking about mimes and introduces number 6 - E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S.. Monogram says he plans to save the song as a ringtone, and introduce a special guest and having his own theme song that is Perry the Platypus. Phineas wonders where Perry is that Ferb tells him that he's a special guest in a music video clip show. Monogram asks Perry about his thoughts about the videos for the show, to which Perry just chatters at him and leaves. Monogram then introduces the audience number 5 - an extended version of S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants). Doofenshmirtz tells the audience for the final four songs, a special video that will enslave the Tri-State Area will play, he then quickly changes the subject by telling them that he has a pie plate carrier that he got from a divorce. Doofenshmirtz argues that Monogram is getting paid for the show while all he gets is 200 community service hours, but Monogram tells him that the show is 30 minutes and reveals number 4 - Little Brothers. Monogram praises the last song, saying that if he was wearing socks it would have come off. Doofenshmirtz questions him really not wearing socks, Monogram states only for a moment and asks Carl about his socks. Then Monogram shows number 3 - an extended Busted. Monogram asks what Doofenshmirtz is doing, he tells him it's his doom and drops a cage on top of him. Monogram tells Carl to call Perry, and then shows number 2 - Backyard Beach. Doofenshmirtz laughs maniacally that he has triumphed and he's about to show the audience a video he scientifically created that will get stuck in their head. He plays My Name is Doof. The song started to hypnotize the audience, but Perry arrives and stops the video by pressing the eject button. Doofenshmirtz tries to play the song again, but Perry intervenes. Yet the audience has been fully hypnotized by Doofenshmirtz's song. Monogram then asks Perry if there is something strong to counteract the song. Perry opens a curtain to reveal the number 1 song of the show: an extended Gitchee Gitchee Goo. As the song goes, the audience is un-hypnotized and Perry knocks Doofenshmirtz out, frees Monogram from the cage and puts Doofenshmirtz inside it. Monogram thanks Perry for stopping Doofenshmirtz and saving the Tri-State Area. He then finishes the music video countdown and asks Doofenshmirtz to say goodbye, which he states that he will get out from the cage but his name will still be Francis. Transcript Songs Votable Songs * Gitchee Gitchee Goo * Busted * Little Brothers * Backyard Beach * Ain't Got Rhythm * Truck Drivin' Girl * I Love You Mom * He's a Bully * My Nemesis * My Undead Mummy * When We Didn't Get Along * Do Nothing Day * S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) * Queen of Mars * My Goody Two-Shoes Brother * E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. * Phinedroids and Ferbots * Chains on Me * Ready for the Bettys * Perry the Platypus Results # Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Extended Version) # Backyard Beach # Busted (Extended Version) # Little Brothers # S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) (Extended Version) # E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. # I Love You Mom # Ain't Got Rhythm # Queen of Mars # Ready for the Bettys 1 ½. My Name is Doof *Also performed: a bit of Perry the Platypus. Gallery End Credits Last verse of the extended S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants). Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Hey, where's Perry?/Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters the stage through a screen. Perry later bursts through a wall segment. Memorable Quotes Background Information *First episode where Phineas and Ferb haven't been shown full on screen (although make a speaking cameo appearance and seen through the videos). *The introduction reveals Major Monogram's first name: Francis. *Candace appears in the videos of all the top 10 songs except for Ain't Got Rhythm. Her voice appears in eight of the ten, the other two being Ain't Got Rhythm and Little Brothers. *If you don't count the music clips, this is the first episode that Candace does not appear in. *Isabella's outfit keeps switching from her normal outfit to her Fireside Girls uniform during the extended Gitchee Gitchee Goo. This is probably due to the fact that parts of the old video for the song was re-used in this extended version. Also, the background changes from "Phineas and the Ferb-Tones Reunion Concert" to "PFT". *When Doofenshmirtz holds up his hand to indicate the "final four", his hand is initially up with all of his fingers but his thumb. When he looks at his hand, he realizes that he's only holding up three fingers, so he adds his thumb. This is lamp shading the fact that characters in this show only have three fingers and a thumb on each hand. *Linda neither appears nor is mentioned in this entire episode. Though, she briefly appears in I Love You Mom. *Perry isn't in any of the clips (not including Gitchee Gitchee Goo). *This is, so far, the only episode where Ferb speaks more words than Phineas. *Second instance of Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz working together in some fashion. The first was during the 2009 Radio Disney premiere to promote the release of the ''Phineas and Ferb'' soundtrack. *Doofenshmirtz says "It's working, it's working!" exactly the same way he said it in "At the Car Wash". *Monogram says "googly moogly" again ("Ready for the Bettys"). *This is the first Phineas and Ferb clip-show. * Irving Du Bois makes a brief cameo in the in-between segments. Production Information * Show description: ::Millions of fans from around the world are invited to vote for their favorite musical numbers from television's #1 animated series for Kids age 6-14 and Boys 6-11, Disney's "Phineas and Ferb," and the results will be showcased in a new viewer-generated extravaganza, "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown." The episode will air MONDAY, October 12 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney XD with a encore Friday, October 16 (9:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel. Global voting begins today at DisneyXD.com and DisneyChannel.com. *The episode was voted by users on DisneyChannel.com and DisneyXD.com, which started on September 1, 2009. * All of the songs shown (except for My Name is Doof) are on the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack, and as such also premiered on the 2009 Radio Disney premiere almost a month prior. * The logo being used is a modified version of the logo used for the Spot the Diff and Phineas and Ferb's Memorial Day Marathon. * The week leading up to the premiere has been titled "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Week". The episodes broadcast during that time were the ones featuring the songs being voted on. * For the Disney Channel US premiere, subtitles were shown so that the audience could sing along. This was also done during the voting period, with each song choice being shown as a separate commercial. For the Disney XD US premiere, no subtitles were displayed. A later rebroadcast on Disney Channel US did not include subtitles. Also, the iTunes and Netflix releases have no subtitles as well. *It is likely that the creators knew that Gitchee Gitchee Goo would win (or were expecting it would), since its position as the winning song is semi-crucial to the episode's plot. It is also possible that the writers were planning for or expecting Truck Drivin' Girl and/or the Perry the Platypus to be in the top 10, since these songs were remotely referenced by the characters. It should be noted, however, that outside of Perry and Monogram doing the dance moves from Gitchee Gitchee Goo and the mind controlled audience appearing with floating hearts from the same song, none of the songs are referenced directly during the non-clip scenes. This was most likely the result of the creators animating these sequences first then spoiling the music videos in later, and for the dubbing in foreign countries to be compatible with any outcome. *In some countries like Spain, this episode was broadcast regularly, as any other one in the series (Only the first time it was shown had subtitles). * The new verses of Gitchee Gitchee Goo were recorded after the original episode aired since Vincent Martella's voice during the verses is more mature than when he originally recorded it. * This episode was taken off the air in the US because of the Bettys song in the episode, which was deemed plagiarism by an actual band called the Bettys. International premieres *December 1, 2009 (Disney Channel Portugal) *December 4, 2009 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *December 10, 2009 (Disney XD Italy) *December 13, 2009 (Disney XD Spain) *December 31, 2009 (Disney XD Germany) *February 14, 2010 (Disney Channel Poland) *March 6, 2010 (Disney XD Poland) *March 28, 2010 (Disney XD Netherlands) *May 29, 2010 (Disney Channel Russia) Errors * For the premiere with subtitles, the song that won eighth place, Ain't Got Rhythm, has a spelling mistake: The first "you're" in Phineas's subtitle "You're kidding me, right? You're—you're kidding me!" is misspelled as "your", making it "Your kidding me, right? You're—you're kidding me!" * In Gitchee Gitchee Goo, after Dr. Doofenshmirtz says " "No! Not the number one requested Phineas and Ferb song! New extended version, never before seen... NOT THAT!", The Ferbettes are in this order: (from left to right) Adyson, Gretchen, Milly, Isabella. However, after that, they are in reversed order, except for their line in Gitchee Gitchee Goo, "Gitchee Gitchee Goo you too", during which they are in this order: Isabella, Milly, Gretchen, Adyson, (from left to right). It changes back and forth. * When the line "When I say I love you" is said, Adyson has only one eyelash instead of two and part of her beret is the same color as her hair. * Just as in "Flop Starz", Isabella's bow is colored to look like her regular bow when the lights are shining on her. Also, when she is wearing her normal dress in the last chorus, her dress has her Fireside uniform's color scheme. Isabella's clothing changes several times throughout the song, including her bow changing to a beret. * Also in the aforementioned song, Ferb's keyboard's orientation of keys changes several times throughout the song, including the gain and loss of keys. * When Dr. Doofenshmirtz drives the monster truck off stage and over Major Monogram's foot, Monogram's eyes, monobrow and mustache can be seen floating in the air just to the right of him. * In the song S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants), shortly before the end of the song, Candace's belly button is on her back for a second. Continuity * Doofenshmirtz says "It doesn't have to! I've got a monster truck!" when making no sense like Buck Buckerson from "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World". * Doofenshmirtz tells Monogram that he can't pull off the street lingo, a running gag in "At the Car Wash". * In 2013, a sequel to this episode aired hosted by Fashion Police star Kelly Osbourne titled, appropriately, "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne". Allusions * The introduction at the start of the show is similar to variety shows in the 70's and 80's. * Agent M on a typewriter refers to a famous expression, "A thousand monkeys typing on a thousand typewriters will eventually create Shakespeare." * "Say goodnight, Doofenshmirtz" is a tribute to George Burns and Gracie Allie's classic sign-off. * Times Square '''- The background in the beginning resembles Times Square in New York City. * ''Monty Python's Flying Circus''' - Doofenshmirtz's line, "Fran, Franny... yes, very macho" recalls a sketch where an interviewer (John Cleese) annoys Sir Edward Ross (Graham Chapman), first by calling him "Eddy-baby" and then by deciding that he'd rather call him "Frank... Fran... Franny... Little Franny-poo..." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Isabella Murad as Milly * Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Additional voices: Susanne Blakeslee, Lucy Davis, Eleen Gaundo, Phil LaMarr, Kari Wahlgren, Kaone Young, Steve Zahn External links * Disney Channel US - Cliptastic Countdown site * DisneyXD - Cliptastic Countdown site As of May 4, 2013, both countdown sites have been forwarded into the main ''Phineas and Ferb site. de:Cliptastisch! es:Cliptástico:Top 10 Musical de Phineas y Ferb pl:Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie pt:Phineas e Ferbnomenais Vídeos Musicais pt-br:Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb Category:Episodes Category:Special episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Francis Monogram Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Real World events Category:Music-Themed Episodes Category:Clip Episodes